villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Titans (Disney)
The Titans of Disney's Hercules appeared briefly in the series but played a much larger role as the tertiary antagonists in the film, where they were used by Hades to stage an unsuccessful uprising against the gods of Olympus - far more than just powerful monsters the Titans were one of the few beings depicted with the power to challenge and even temporarily defeat a god of Zeus' level (however they were powerless once Zeus regained his lightning bolts). In the beginning of the film the Titans are introduced via the Muses, who sing a song about the dark days of the primordial earth - where the Titans ruled over a hapless population as cruel and chaotic gods, causing all manner of misery to befall mankind until a young Zeus rose against them and cast them down using his legendary lightning bolts. The Titans (totaling five) were then tossed down into a seemingly bottomless pit (probably representing Tartarus) beneath the ocean and left for all eternity, that was until Hades came up with a plan to unleash the Titans and use their ancient power to exact his own revenge against the gods of Olympus. When the planets aligned in the proper manner, Hades set them free: he sent four of them, Hydros, Stratos, Lythos and Pyros, to Mt. Olympus, while the fifth, a cyclops named One-Eyed Jack, was given a "special job" - to keep Hercules busy. The other four Titans easily took over Olympus, with Lythos battering down the front gates and Stratos sucking all the gods up and capturing them. Hydros and Pyros used their combined ice and lava powers to imprison Zeus and immobilize him. Back down on Earth, Hercules managed to defeat One-Eyed Jack by first blinding him and then tying his ankles together, causing him to fall from a high cliff. It is unknown if this actually killed him. In so doing, he accidentally caused the death of Megara; as Jack fell, a column toppled towards Hercules, and Meg pushed him out of them, and was crushed to death instead. An enraged Hercules rode Pegasus to Mt. Olympus where he engaged and defeated the other four Titans. They attempted to run away, but Herc, grabbing hold of Stratos, who was essentially a giant tornado creature, swung him around and used him to suck up his three remaining brothers. He continued swinging Stratos around before finally releasing him, sending him, Lythos, Hydros and Pyros into space, where they exploded. Members *Lythos - A two-headed rock Titan. *Hydros - A skeletal ice Titan. *Pyros - A Titan made of living molten lava. *Stratos - A Titan formed from a living tornado. *Cyclops - An enormous, fat cyclops imprisoned with the Titans; possibly only a nominal Titan. *Antaeus (Disney's Hercules) *Atlas *Gaia *Cronos *Helios *Prometheus *Typhon Trivia *A couple of the Titans make an appearance in several of the Kingdom Hearts games, Lythos and Hydros. *The individual names of the Titans come from the script, except for One-Eyed Jack, who was named in an issue of Disney Adventures. Category:Deities Category:Giant Monsters Category:Elementals Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Organization Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Cryomancers Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Monsters Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Eye-Monsters Category:Giant Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Families Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Siblings Category:Mythology Villains